Blood & Claws
by cartoonfanatic1235
Summary: Asami is a Vampire that goes on a walk to get away. Korra is a wondering Werewolf, that's in search for a mate. When Korra imprints on Asami, not knowing about her being a Vampire. They find their selves in for a lot of fight between clans. But also New Love and understanding throughout everything else. If there's some errors sorry Please Read & Review !
1. Chapter 1

Walking off to the side of her house, she saw her father talking to some older woman. From where she was standing all she heard, was dress arrangements and where the ceremony would be held. Sighing Asami lifted her shirt up a bit, not wanting her pale skin popping out at anytime. Everything was happening so fast, she wanted to take a walk to clear her mind but she couldn't. The werewolf sightings were off the charts now, and Asami's father would flip if she left alone.

But right now, Asami just wanted to get away from all this madness. So she basically went out the back door, and into the well flourished woods. Climbing the trees and flipping into the air, feeling free from all of her worries. With other flip she landed in a pond, lightly laying on her back. Letting the water make her stay up float, it was relaxing no interruptions, no nothing. Looking up at the sky, she tried her best not to look sad or gloomy.

Tomorrow she will be married off to some random boy, carrying on the tradition of her past ancestors and rulers. They saw its true love, but it's not. Asami knows exactly what true loved is, and people telling you to marry him or her isn't love. True love is when you can't stand each other at times, but at the end you'll still love each other. That and also since the name of the one you love burns into your wrist and you two can never be separated. Asami laughed a little and continued to stare at the sky, finding herself getting a little tired. Getting up from the water she ran around a bit to get her clothes dry, than casually sat on a tree branch.

Looking out into the distance she saw a small rabbit bouncing around, she then felt her stomach growl. Asami then jumped to the nearest tree by the rabbit, watching the animal for a few seconds. Then it stopped to pick some of the fruit of a bush. That when she jumped out, retracted her fangs and attacked the rabbit. Stabbing her fangs into its poor neck, drink up all of its blood, then threw the body somewhere in the bush.

Sitting down, she wiped of the blood that stained her lips. Walking again she felt like she was being followed. Looking in back of her she saw the bush move. Then a wolf appeared, it was pitch black with golden eyes. It walked toward her and rubbed her legs. Asami stumbled and fell down, and landed on her butt.

The wolf jumped on her lap and went for her neck. Right when it was going to rub against her, another wolf came out and tackled the black wolf. Asami was amazed; the colors on the second wolf were incredible.

It was white with grey swirls and a pattern on its back. The pattern was light blue and like some spirit.

It then attacked Asami playfully, licking he face. Asami laughed and held the wolf close, enjoying the contact. The wolf then start rubbing against her neck, slightly biting and licking. The girl just laughed and let the wolf do what it was doing, then she heard a male voice.

"Dammit Korra! That wasn't fair! She was mine and you pushed me out of the way!"He was mad, and that's when Asami smelt this very strong herbal scent. It was kind of hurting her poor vampire senses. But then she felt something else, more weight pushed down on her body. Then a female voice appeared right after.

"Well to bad Mako! She caught my eye and I thought I'll take a shot at it! She seemed to like me more anyways!" Asami looked down at Korra and pushed her off really quick, then it finally dawned on her. _I've Been Imprinted on..._

The green eyed girl, back flipped onto a tree branch and retracted her fangs. The boy and girl stepped back growing their claws as fast as I could.

"Your a vampire?! Where's your scent at? If I smelled it I wouldn't of um-"

"Wouldn't of what huh?! You IMPRINTED on me! My scent was covered because I landed into a pond, that still doesn't mean you can go around and do that to random people!" Asami snapped at Korra and she could of sworn she heard a puppy whine. Then the male werewolf laughed enjoying the horrible moment..

"Ha-ha ! You know what I'm not that mad anymore, at least I didn't imprint on a vampire! Tenzin and everyone are going to be so mad at you!" Korra punched Mako, yelling back at him. "OH shut up Mako! It doesn't even matter if you tell them, she doesn't want to come with me. I can't make her if she doesn't want too..." Asami could hear the true sadness in her voice, suddenly she felt a burning pain in her wrist. Looking down a K started to appear, she then felt guilt and fear take over her body. Asami knew the next words that come out of her mouth will start a bunch of riots between the two clans.

"How about you walk me home, and let me think this over. Tomorrow you can come by and check if I choose to go, but come early so you won't be noticed." Korra's pointy ears twitched up and a toothy smile appeared.

"Really?! Yay! Come on let me take you home!" Korra jumped onto the tree branch and picked up Asami, dropping down then began to walk a little fast. Mako roled his eyes and turned back into his wolf form, slowly walking back to the village of wolves.

Korra's smile was so wide you'd think it would get stuck, Asami smiled herself and put her head the girl's neck. _Maybe if I choose her it won't be that bad... _The vampire thought in her head, then was suddenly standing. Looking to her side she noticed, Korra was awfully short.

"Sorry about that, I just thought that since we might you know be together. That we should talk about ourselves to each other. Uh sounds good?" Korra was surprisingly shy now, considering she just imprinted on Asami. "Yeah sounds perfect..." The taller girl stuck her hand out, and Korra slowly linked their hands together. Walking the rest of the way home, casually talking about their memories.

"So Korra may I ask you, what's with the pattern on your back? And the white paintings on your arms?" Asami said while playing with Korra's long hair or more specifically her bangs.

"Oh that just something I was born with, it's a special Tribal Spirit Name Ravva. All werewolves have a chance when the current one dies. But that's usually only for new babies coming into the world. It basically means I'm connected to a lot of spirits and I'm stronger than most people. And as for the white paintings, they're actually just tattoos, so I can be recognized by what tribe I'm from." The two continued walking until they saw some houses coming up. Asami dragged Korra to the side and went around through the back, when they got to her house Korra wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Come on Korra I have to go home..."

"At least really think about it? I just really want us to make it work... Somehow, even if it means braking some rules. Just please give this all a chance?" Asami sore she saw Korra on the verge of tears, that's when the taller girl walked forward. Using her free hand to grab the side of the werewolf's face, tilting her chin up. Slowly connecting their lips, kissing softly and slowly. After pulling apart Asami nuzzled Korra's neck.

"Don't worry about it, I'll think long and hard about it. Now I have to go, my father is going to flip if I don't show up." Korra smiled and let go of Asami's hand. "Okay then, if you need me just stomp on the ground three times. I'll come running for yeah K?" The vampire almost laughed at the young wolf's eagerness. When they parted Asami felt a bit empty, she was getting used to her.

_Maybe I will just wait for her after midnight, leave when no one is awake... _

That all changed when she got to her house and saw a young man standing in her kitchen, then her father's voice. She totally forgot,

_I'm getting married tomorrow_


	2. Chapter 2

"Asami were have you been? Your fiance has been waiting here for nearly an hour! "Her green eyes saw the appearance of a tall man, she stepped back a bit. Trying to stay a distance between her father and fiance.

" I just wanted to go for a quick run, I'm stressed out a bit because of the weddi-

"Its alright Hiroshi...I'll just take her on a walk right now, so we can talk to each other." His voice was cold and smooth. Asami paused , noticing the man's pale white hair and skin much like Korra's.

"Say Asami is it? Hello , I'm Kuson your fiancé." He stuck out arm and Asami took it. Not knowing what to do...

"I'll leave you two alone, and please Asami be on your best behavior." Her father said then walked away somewhere else.

Kuson took Asami's hand and walked out, basically dragging her around.

Wow such a charmer... She said in her head and let him drag her away.

As they walked the trail around the village, Kuson became very touchy . He tried to hold her hand, wrap an arm around her waist. But all Asami did was step a bit away from him.

All of a sudden she smelt a strong herbal sent , Oh no... Why Is she here ?! I really hope this guy doesn't pick up on the scent! Asami internally panicked , and continued to walk.

"So Asami ,um how many children do you want ?"

"Uh, quite a bit. Like around 4 or 6." Kuson stopped walking and starred at her.

"Heh alright then... That's actually a lot of children, but that's alright you'll be home always to take care of them! " Asami starred at him, her right eye slightly twitching. After a few seconds she put on a fake smile "You're right! I just can't wait!"

He smiled , then he pinched his nose in disgust. "Oh god this horrible scent just hit me right now." Asami frowned and crossed her arms. "It doesn't smell , I find it quite relaxing the smell."

"Well I don't find it relaxing at all, ugh! My head hurts now!" His fangs started to sprout, his eyes turning a shade of dark red. "There's one near! I'm gonna tear its fur off!" All of a sudden a black blur attacked Kuson, the black wolf biting into the vampire's face. Mako turned into his human form really quick "Hurry! Run into the forest Korra is waiting!"

Asami nodded and started running , jumping into a tree then hopping from each branch until a familiar grip grabbed her. "Hey there my future bride!" Korra said with a bright smile, her eyes twinkling with happiness. Asami giggled and grabbed the werewolf close, kisses her cheek.

"Hey uh will what's his face make it back alive ?"

"Oh mako? I'm 39% sure he will, anyway I have to take you to my village ! Let's go!" Korra picked up Asami and dropped down from the tree, and started running fast. Around half way through the trip , Korra tripped and both of them crashed into a creek. Asami yelped but Korra laugh and laid there on top of her, smiling at her soon to be wife. "You look lovely even when your hair is soaked ." The green eyed vampire smiled and kissed Korra's nose.

"Hey Korra ?"

"Yessssss?"

"Would you want children or something ?"

"Of course I would ! How much do you want!?" Korra said happily her voice getting a bit high pitch and loud.

"Maybe around like 4 or 6.."

"That's awesome but I want more than that..."

"Huh?"

" I want 10! If we have that much children we can make our own tribe and it'll be so awesome!" Asami looked at her scared.

"I can't give birth to 10 children!" Korra laughed and stood up, stick out her hand for Asami to take.

"That's what you think Asami!" With that they were off again, their clothes drying while Korra ran fast. The sky above them was dark, but the stars lit it up. Asami smiled and nuzzled her head into Korra's neck, loving the feeling of the warm skin there.

I can't believe I'm going to marry a werewolf, let alone a woman one.

A/n: sorry for not updating! I know this chapter is short , but I wanted to give. You guys a new chapter to read! I'm not sure people even read this anymore but if you do here ha go! If you want me to change or fix the story line just leave some ideas in the comments for me! Or something ...


	3. Chapter 3

As the two females walked to Korra's village , Asami bit into Korra's neck. "Ah! What the fuck !?" She screamed while tossing Asami against a tree.

"Shit bad idea..." Asami groaned as she heard one of her teeth crack and break off.

"Why are you trying to eat me damn it!?"

"I wasn't trying to eat you ... It's just a way for you to impregnate me."

"What?"

Asami groaned and stood up, rubbing her mouth a bit. "I'll tell you how the process works when we get to your village."

"Oh okay... Sorry about your tooth heh."

"It's alright ... Revenge will come soon..."

Korra gulped and hugged Asami from the back. "It won't hurt right?" Asami smirked , "we'll see."

~•~

Tenzin growled and ran through the village. "KORRA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT GET HOME BY NIGHTFALL ILL -"

"T-Tenzin shhhhhhh... Don't worry I'm here." Korra said while walking into the village, Asami a safe distance behind her.

"Where have you been !? And where is Mako!? "

"I-uh I was hunting with Mako, then I marked this girl -"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT , YOU MARKED A GIRL?!"

"Yes I did but I have to tell-"

"Wait... Don't you smell that ?"

Korra froze , her eyes widen in horror.'Crap Crap , Asami's scent isn't covered up this is badddddd'

"What smell I don't smell anything! Pshhhhh!"

"Korra it's not time to joke, there's a vampire near by. Get behind me." Tenzin yanked her behind him and looked around. The older man sniffed the air before turning to the tree Asami was hiding in.

"THERE." He jumped to the tree and Asami squealed. She jumped to the next tree, flipping and swinging off branches.

"KORRA I COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!" She screamed while jumping onto the rooftops of the village homes and running away from Tenzin.

"OH UH ... TENZIN STOP ATTACKING HER ! SHES THE GIRL I MARKED!"

"WHAT!?" He stopped chasing her and dropped down. "YOU MARKED A VAMPIRE !? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"T-Tenzin ! Calm down! It's not like I new she was a vampire. When I met her the scent was covered up. Also she was so pretty and stuff , Mako tried to mark her too! But you know I pushed him away from her and yeeeaaaahhh."

Tenzin turned red and opened his mouth to scream out by stopped. He rubbed his head for a bit then sighed.

"We will talk about this tomorrow... Now where is Mako?"

Korra froze again and let out a "Fuck."

"Where is he Korra ?"

"He uh... Either got killed by vampires orrrrrr he's on his way back home!"

Tenzin groaned , facepalming towards Korra's words. "Ugh , alright then... I guess if he's home by morning then nothing bad happened. Goodnight and don't let your girlfriend bite."

The old man walked into his house and shut the doors. Locking each one of them to make sure Asami doesn't come inside.

"So uh ... That was a nice warm welcome." Asami said while slinging an arm around Korra.

"Heh ... Sorry about that, we might have a few vampires in the village. But we still get really worried when one is near. "

"Heh I can tell , now where are we staying?"

"I uh ... I don't know if I should bring you to my parents so let's go to my house."

"Alright." Asami pecked Korra's cheek , hoping into her arms. "Now carry me to your house~"

~•~

"So uh , what was the whole biting me thing about?" Korra asked while laying down , holding Asami from the back.

"Oh! Well you said you wanted a family . And I remembered this history that was taught to me as a kid. "

"Well then , you should tell me heh. "

"Oh yeah right, anyways a long time ago. I don't know how long , but there was a couple like us. One a vampire one a werewolf , they were also both female. This was when werewolves and vampires didn't have a problem with each other. They wanted a child , they tried everything. Until the vampire blocked her lovers Chi and sucked some of her blood. In 2 week she had 3 little mixed vampire/werewolf babies. So I uh need to block your Chi and suck some blood out."

It went quiet for a little bit then Korra turned Asami towards her.

"Well , let's try it Asami."


	4. Chapter 4

Asami smiled and kissed Korra's lips, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Just try and relax, go lay on your stomach darling."

Korra nodded and turns into her stomach. "Do I take my shirt off or?"

"Only if you want to , I won't force it upon you."

"Alright." Korra slipped her top off, flexing her back muscles a bit. "You like Asami?"

"Oh shut up ~" Asami giggles and rubbed her hands down the girls back. Her eyes examined all the tattoos inked onto Korra's back. "I don't know if this will hurt ... Alright ?"

"What do you mean ? -AGH."

Asami pressure pointed all of Korra's chi , blocking them. Korra's body froze up. "A-Asami I can't move damn it !"

"Woah! That means I did it right ! O-okay um.. Can you feel this?" She poked Korra's tensed back.

"I can't feel anything ASAMI!"

"Good...Just let me do the rest." Asami leaned down and sunk her (one) tooth into Korra's neck. Sucking some blood out for a few seconds. She pulled away then wiped her mouth.

"You'll be able to move in a minuet or two, I'm gonna bandage up the wound from the bite."

"A-alright babe."

~•~

Mako ran through the woods , his hand clutching his chest. Trying to stop the blood that was gushing out. "Almost there ! I can make it!" His breathing became heavy, eyesight soon getting early. "Ah fuck it, if I'm gonna die right now I don't fucking care." He collapsed onto the ground, sleep overtaking all of his senses.

~•~

"So uh... There's basically a thing living in there ?" Korra was talking to Asami's stomach, poking it.

"We'll know if it work in an hour. If I am pregnant I'll have a little baby bump."

"Woah that's so cool." Korra sniffed Asami's stomach , licking it too.

"Um ... What are you doing Korra?"

"What? Oh I'm just giving kisses to the babies , also I can smell them already."

"Um okay , whatever you say." She smiled and pet the younger girl's head.

~Two days go by~

"Korra I don't like how my stomach is ... Well what do I say medium size now?" Asami said while folding Korra's tunics and ceremonial robes.

"Well that's how it's going to be babe. You are pregnant remember, also I hope you don't grow bigger then Pema assumed. I wouldn't want your wedding tunic not fitting you."

"Yeah that's right ... It's good having a fellow vampire around, she makes me feel like I can somewhat fit in here. Also the wedding is what in a week? What if I have the kids during the wedding?"

"That'll be hecka funny." Korra laughed and stood up , kissing Asami on the lips. Guess we just have to find out though... I love you ..."

Asami giggles and kissed Korra back. "I love you too Korra."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock on the couples door, it was a soft one. Korra got up and opened it, seeing Tenzin standing there.

"Yooo what up?"

"We found Mako in the woods... His chest is bit opened and stuff. He'll most likely be alright , but he'll be down for awhile."

"Oh uh ... Alright then... Do you know if he can make it to my wedding at least?"

"I would have to check if he's able too alright. Take care Korra."

Tenzin walked away , staying quiet. Korra nodded and closed the door , going back to Asami.

"Ready to get married tomorrow?"

Asami's eyes widen and she slammed the book in the table. "It's already tomorrow !?

"Well yeah, we have to get married before this kid pops out. So you said it took 2 weeks, tomorrow will make 1 whole week. So by next week the child would be ready to come out."

She sighed and tapped her huge pregnant belly. "You're right, it's just so tiring for me. Having extra weight is like a new workout . Haha."

Korra smiled and kisses her soon to be wife. "I love your laugh."

"Hmm~ Well I love you~" She replied with a smirk. "Hey Korra come closer to me~"

Korra smirked and came in close, "What is it ?"

"This !" Asami growled and pulled Korra's pointed ear, dragging her around by it. "The next time you break my tooth I will shove my broken tooth up your ass ! Do you hear me Korra!?"

"YES ASAMI I DO HEAR YOU PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"Hmph."


	6. Chapter 6

Asami stared at herself in the mirror, she was smiling. Her make up making her more stunning then usual. "You're really beautiful." A younger voice said from the other side of the room. Asami jumped a bit then turned, looking at the 16 year old girl.

"Well Ikki, I say you're looking pretty beautiful your self." She laughed and kissed the girl's cheek. "Just a few more minutes, you ready?"

Ikki blushed hard, "I-I'm not sure ... I've known Huan and I were gonna get married since I was 13, but it feels so weird now."

"It's because your getting cold feet, lots of brides get that on their wedding day darling. Also from what I've seen , you and Huan get along nicely. You guys will have a happy marriage, also cute children!"

Ikki blushed harder and covered her face."Oh my god , don't even mention children." Asami laughed and hugged the younger girl. Her pregnant belly bumping into her.

"Alright darling, time to go." Ikki's breath hitched at the sound of Asami's words.

~•~

Asami was the first to walk out, her dress was long and dragged on the floor. Her pregnant belly giving her stomach a smooth curve. Soon Ikki followed, her dress was like Asami's but it showed more skin. Both of them wore flower crowns made out of white and pink roses. As the two finally got to their soon-to-be spouse , the ceremony started.

Asami smiled at Korra, giving the shorter girl a wink and a little smirk. But while they were doing that, Ikki barely even took her eyes off the ground. Huan noticed this and blew air towards her, when she look up she blushed. He had cut his hair, the sides and back were shaved. But the top was pulled back into a pony tail. (like Sokka's but longer)

'Hey' he mouthed, she smiled and replied with a 'hi there.'

'You look lovely.' He continued to mouth the conversation.

'Thank you , you look handsome.' She blushed and tried to hold in a giggle while he started blushing.

"Do you Korra take Asami to be your mate for life ? And Do you Huan take Ikki , to be your mate for life also?"

"I do." Both Korra and Huan said at the same time.

"Alright, and now. Since Asami is a vampire, she must leak her blood onto Korra's family emblem. To become officially a 'werewolf tribe member' (she's not turning into a werewolf , just something to show her loyalty.) " Tenzin announced and gave Asami, Korra's emblem and dagger.

Asami took a deep breath and cut her hand open, dripping the dark red liquid all over the emblem. "Asami you are now part of the tribe! You can now kiss your mate for life!"

Korra and Asami quickly latched their lips together. Not letting go, while Huan and Ikki just stared at each other.

When the two girls pulled apart, Asami eyed Huan the gestured to Ikki. He blushed hard and nodded. Then slowly , he lifted the girls chin and kissed her on the lips. That's when the crowd blew up with screams and cheers

. (Mostly because of Huan's family and Ikki's aunt,uncle,mother, and grandma screaming.)

"Looks like we're married." Ikki said with a blush. "Yep." Huan smiled and kissed Ikki again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Korra I fucking swear I feel like these children are gonna come out of me." Asami growled as she munched on the meat in front of her.

"PSH stop worrying , we'll know when they're coming out." Korra said with a slur as she drank the rest of the bottle of Champagne. The older woman stared at her wife with narrowed eyes.

"Korra... Are you drunk?"

"She's not drunk!" Ikki slurred as she sat on Korra , laughing her ass off.

"Ikki are you drunk too ?"

Korra and Ikki turned to each other and started cracking up. Falling off the chair and crawling under the tables. Asami sighed and felt her dress lift up.

"Oh my freaking god Korra ! I'm gonna kick you!"

"Noooooo don't doooo thattt." She said with a laughs and crawled out from to table. With out any warning, Korra transformed into her wolf form and started running.

"No no no Korra get your wolf ass back here." Asami chased after her wife , but didn't get very far. She crouched over and held her stomach. "Ow ow ow ... Fuck fuck the babies are coming."

~•~

"Oh I'm gonna kill Korra after these children are out!" Asami growled, her fangs growing larger with anger.

"Jesus Christ where is Korra ?!" Tenzin yelled while panicking.

"She barfing in the bathroom. Now please quiet down I'm trying to deliver a child." Pema turned to Asami again, rubbing the girl's head.

~•~

"Korra this is so immature of you ! Now get up and get to your wife , or else I'm calling your parents!" Tenzin yelled while pulling Korra by the shirt.

"Don't you bring my parents into this!"

"Man why does that sound familiar."

~•~

"Pema I'm gonna break!" Asami screamed and gripped her pillow.

"Just calm down, the baby is almost ready to come out."

"Where is Korra!"

"DAMN IT WOMAN CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I SLAP THE BABY OUT OF YOU!" Pema snarled and stared at the young vampire with red eyes. Asami soon went quiet and laid back, looking away.

"I'm here babe!' Korra ran into the room and noticed Asami fast asleep. "W-what happen ?"

"She gave birth to three kids you can't blame her for being a little tired Korra ?" Senna said while patting her daughter's head.

"What !? Mom !? How did you? When ? What?"

"Calm down Korra , I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me you got married and had children. But I'm pretty sure you had your reasons..."

"Heh sorry mom. But wheres my children ?"

"Oh they're playing with your father. You know how baby werewolves are, once they're out of the womb they start crawling in an hour."

"They then start transforming into their wolf form at night, man... I'm not ready for this."

Senna laughed then walked out, "Oh also , since the grandparents have to name the grandchildren , we already took care of that."

"Oh no..."

Korra ran outside to find her father and three children rolling around on the grass. "Jesus they've gotten big in just a couple of hours." Her father looked up and smiled, "Yep. They're boys too, it's gonna be so had to keep ahold of them."

"Oh I can smell the sweat and blood now, so what ya names my little pups?" She sat down and the three little boys attacked her with kisses and hair pulling.

"Kūki , Kasai , Chikyū , I would explain which one is which. But you can just call out their name and they'll turn."

"Alright then, so I guess I'll be going to check on Asami now. Let's go babe." She picked up the kids and walked into the house.

"Korra wait, I would like to talk to you for a moment."

She cringes and put her kids down, whispering "Zhuân dào māmā." (Go to mommy.) in her native tongue that all baby werewolves know. They stumbled at first but started to walk to Asami , leaving their 'father' alone.

"So what is it father?"

His smile dropped and stared at Korra. "Don't get me wrong I love the grandchildren you gave me , but it's causing something with the other vampires. They know that Asami is here with us, her fiancé is threatening war if we don't return her."

Korra growled and clenched her fists, "He's not her fiancé and she's not going back ! I'll rip out his throat if I have to!" Her bright blue eyes turned pitch black and her teeth got gagged.

"Korra you have to calm down, it's just something we have to do. We don't want another war between the vampires and werewolves. You have to understand, if we don't do this you're putting you and your family in danger."

Korra's anger started to grow, and she found it hard to speak in her human language. So she stopped and started yelling in her native tongue . "Méiyǒu! Wǒ bùzàihū nǐ shuō shénme! Rúguǒ tāmen xiǎng tā nàme huài, tāmen huì tōngguò wǒ xiān! Zhè shì zuìhòu de!." (No! I don't care what you say! If they want her so bad they'll go through me first! That is final !) She turned into her wolf form and attacked her father , biting into his left shoulder. Before she could attack him again, he bent the water in a nearby pond into ice and stabbed Korra's side. She yelped in pain and transformed into her human form. The wound was deep but it would heal in a few days.

"You know what, this is your problem now Korra! I told you what to do and you didn't listen ! You never listen, you were supposed to marry Mako! But look now , you married and knocked up some vampire! You keep doing this kind of shit you'll get everyone killed !" He walked away from Korra and got his wife before leaving. Korra growled animalistic and ran inside to go to her wife and children.

"Máměi, wǒmen xūyào kāishǐ wéi zhànzhēng zuò zhǔnbèi. Nǐ de wèihūnfū zhèng wēixiézhe wǒmen!" She said in a low and scratchy voice, her eyes still black. Asami tilted her head to the side in confusion , and snapped her fingers.

"Korra say it in human or Vampire language."

Korra groaned and tried to think for a moment, she was to angry to form human words so she went with the vampire language Asami taught to her.

"asami, ulineun jeonjaeng junbileul sijaghaeyahabnida. dangsin-ui yaghonjaga ulileul wihyeobhagoissda!" (Asami , we need to start preparing for war. Your fiancé is threatening us!) *These are actual languages btw* Asami groaned and sat up, she grabbed her three boys.

"Isn't there anyway we can do this with out war?"

"geudeul-eun naega geo anieyohajiman hal, uliga dangsin-eul banhwanhalyeomyeon!"(They want us to return you , I'm not gonna do that though!)

Asami sighed and rubbed her head, we can't have another war between us, the last time that happened my grandmother almost got killed.. Wait that's it my grandmother! "Korra! There might not be a war, I'll call my grandmother over. She can sort out everything with out me going back!"

"Okay..." Korra gained back the ability to talk normal, she pulled the phone off the wall but then stopped. "But wait , how is an old women going to stop a war from happening ?"

"Korra give me the damn phone and shut up." Korra shrugged and tossed the phone to Asami, who dialed the number and put it up to her. It took a couple seconds before a soft sweet voice said "Hello?~"

"Ma , I need you to come down to the village . Water village to be exact, can you make it by sun down?"

"Sure honey, I'll see you soon. Azula! Let's go , Asami needs us!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Azula come on ! I spent the whole trip here pulling you!" Tylee grunted while yanking her wife.

"I was relaxing ! You forced me to come!" She growled and clawed at ground with her paws.

"Azula stop acting like an animal!"

"Oh haha , just because I'm a werewolf! Your vampire ass ain't better!"

"My vampire ass is gonna beat ya with you don't walk soon!"

"Ughhhhhhh!"

"Jesus Christ why did I marry you. No wait better question how are we even still married?" Tylee said out loud and finally got to the clinic.

"It's because I'm hot and stuff."

Tylee rolled her eyes and dropped her wife to the floor. "I'm going to see our granddaughter and great grandchildren. Don't do anything stupid." She walked off and went to go find Asami.

"Wait noooo ! I'm coming too!" Azula soon followed and caught up with her wife. "You know I never expected Asami to marry a werewolf and have children. Or even be in this part of the two tribes to be honest."

"Same over here , when her father left he was pretty serious that he didn't want her associating with any werewolves."

"That stubborn boy, you know he gets that from your side."

Tylee rolled her eyes , "Whatever you say princess."


	9. Chapter 9

"Is there anything I should be warned about before you're grandmothers come here?"Korra asked while holding Kūki, patting his black hair.

"Not really, just one is a vampire. The other one is a werewolf, but she's really uh... Not nice... I'm sure they won't do anything to you though."

"You're gonna fucking kill me with your grandparents-!" Korra yelped, feeling two long finger nails jab into her open wound.

"We won't kill ya, just mess with ya a bit. Also Asami why would you marry someone that doesn't bandage up a wound?" Azula said while removing her fingers.

"O-ow." Korra gasped out, trying to catch her breath.

"Grandma Zula calm down, I promise she's not that stupid."

"Hmph, is this my grandchild?" The older woman took Kūki, starring into his blue eyes.

"You mean our grandchild Azula!" Tylee took the boy and smiled at him. "Such a cute boy."

"Well you do know there's more children." Chikyū and Kasai ran into the room, tackling and biting each other.

"Now these are my type of grandchildren!" Azula transformed into her wolf form and chased the two boys.

Tylee sighed and held the baby boy."I like you." She whispered to Kūki and he giggled. "Anyways , what was it you wanted to talk over ?"

"Oh um, my ex-fiancé is threatening war if I don't come back home. Of course I don't want to go back, Korra's father doesn't want another war. We just don't know what to do, and I thought going to you would be the best choice."

"Hmm well, I know the first war was started because the two sides didn't get along. But the avatar, this women's past life! Stopped it, I know what you heard was that your grandmother and I started the first war. Well the history books got it wrong, Azula and I started another war because of our relationship being same sex. Then since we were different races, more stuff got involved. That caused the 2nd war between the two sides , we fought it out. After that they allowed all same sex and interspecies marriages allowed. Some people didn't mind it , some people didn't like it. Either way your grandmother and I got married . Your ex-fiancé probably grew up in a household who didn't like the werewolves very much. Also not to mention your father didn't like the interspecies relationship or the same sex part. Which I found really stupid because he was born into that type of family. But anyways, the only way to not start war. Is to try and work something out with the vampires. If there's not any other way, we go to war. So we have to try every way before turning to war. I'll make a meet with your father and ex-fiancé, Korra I'll need you and your father to participate.

Asami I'll have you stay here, we need you to watch over your children. They might become a target. Azula and I will be staying down here." She put Kūki down, patting his head.

"Also Korra , you need to clean that wound up before Azula jabs it again. She does it on purpose, to prove a point that people are idiots."

"Sheesh why did you even marry her." Korra took her shirt off, her muscular body standing out and the white tattoos inked into her seemed to glow.

Tylee looked away and blushed hard, trying to keep dirty thoughts away. "Because I love her and she literally went crazy with out me. Not to mention almost killed half of the vampire population."

"Ah." Korra bended some water by a near by fountain and healed her open wound.

~•~

"You know Tylee, I wish we had more children. We only have one and he's always trying to get rid of us. But at least we got a Beautiful grandchild and great grandchildren. " Azula said softly as she watched Kūki , Kasai, and Chikyū run and play in front of them.

"Awe, is my big bad wife feeling sad and lonely with out children in her wife?" Tylee teased, kissing Azula's cheek slightly.

"Yeah whatever... Did Asami ever get the werevamp piercing?" Azula pointed to the two piercings on her lip.

"Well her father took his out. He stopped our legacy that went through our family. Maybe we should give it to the boys."

"You think Asami would get mad?"

"Hmmm I'll do her's really quick and then you'll do the boys so there's no stopping it."

"Alright." Azula handed her wife two small metal spikes then chased after the boys.

~•~

TyLee sped into the room and hopped on Asami. One hand pulling out the girls lip and the other pushing the small spikes through. She then grabbed the two extra and went to Korra. Inserting the two spikes in then leaving the room quickly.

"Uh... What the hell happened ?!" Korra poked at the two new piercings through her lip.

"I don't know but it feels weird , I don't know if it's supposed to hurt or not." Asami poked her's too.

"Babe your grandparents are weird."

"Meh more or less."


	10. Chapter 10

"Nǎinai?"(Grandma?)" Kasai asked as he played with his werevamp piercing.

"Ń?" (Hm?) Azula replied, starring at the black haired boy.

"Wèishéme nǐ yǒu gèng dà de fēngzhí, ránhòu wǒ ma?" (Why do you have bigger spikes then me ?) he pointed to the spikes in Azula's lip.

"Zhè shì yīnwèi wǒ niánjì dàle. Dāng nǐ biàn lǎo, nǐ huì dédào yīgè gèng dà de gāofēng."(It's because I'm older. When you get older, you get a bigger spike.)

He nodded and and patted Azula's head. The older woman smiled a bit.

"Azula, I got the message from the vampire tribe." Tylee tossed the scroll to her wife then picked up Kasai.

"Dear the household of Korra, we will meet you down the mountains and in the valley where the humans are. We'll discuss our differences and try to fix the problem. From, The Sato Household. " Azula read out loud. "Doesn't seem like they're gonna attack, they want us to meet in such a public place with a lot of people."

"Yeah you're right, it's not common for us vampires to go down to the valley. We just don't get along with the humans, sheesh we barely get along with werewolves."

"Hm, maybe they're making sure we don't attack them. Anyways it says to meet there at sun rise, so I'm guessing that's tomorrow morning... Tell Korra, and I'll get some leaders to come with us. " Azula stood up and picked up Kasai, "I'll be back." She ran into town with the boy.

✖️✖️✖️

"Korra, the Sato household has arranged a meet up in the valley at sunrise. Azula is gathering up Tenzin and your father I believe. You should gather a person or two to go with you." Tylee said while walking into the room.

"What? You got a letter back already from them? That's kinda odd isn't it?"

Tylee shrugged and handed Korra the scroll she received. "That's why I'm telling you to bring people. Also they're telling us to meet them in the valley."

"Why should I believe you, you are a vampire yourself." Korra gripped the scroll and opened it.

"First of all, You married and had children with a vampire. Also why wouldn't you trust me? I'm half of your race too."

"Wait what? I thought you were full vampire, in the history books it always says that."

"Well darling I was never full vampire, I was half, and I was also half human. No one really paid attention to the human part so I kind of forgot that I was a little human."

"Okay... Still doesn't explain why you are supposedly 'half werewolf'."

Tylee sighed and looked at Korra. "Okay, don't tell Azula I said this but. When I was on my own in the forest for the first time, I got attacked from Azula's big brother really bad. He didn't kill me he just left my bloody body there to die. Azula came upon my body and by that time I was nearly dying. The human side of me couldn't keep up with my body and my vampire genes wasn't doing much. Azula scratched where my heart was, she basically turned my into a werewolf and gave me half of her power. She then dropped me off at my village, and just left. I didn't see her until the next year, the year I could be courted for marriage. She asked me to marry her, I didn't refuse because she saved my life."

"Wow that's a better love story then Asami and I's... Azula doesn't seem like the type to do that... She must of actually really loved you a lot..."

Tylee smiled a bit and looked at her hands. "I guess she actually did."

✖️✖️✖️

That night Korra and Asami slept together. Korra was in her wolf form all curled up around her wife and pups. There slumber was soon disturbed when Azula tapped the wolfs shoulder. "Wake up it's almost sunrise, we gotta go." Korra transformed back into her human form and stared at her family.

"I love you guys." She kissed each of her family's heads. "If I don't come back, just don't forget me." She turned to Azula and they made their way out of the village.

"Oi Korra!" Bolin shouted as he ran beside Korra. "Sorry I missed the wedding dude, Opal was kind of in labor." He laughed as Tenzin,Mako,Tonraq, and Tylee caught up.

"Bolin stop knocking the poor girl up you guys have like 6 kids already." Mako said with a chuckle, "Don't get me wrong I love being an uncle but calm down."

"First of all she just had our 7th kid okay. Also it's not my fault she gets pregnant that easily!"

Korra and Mako rolled their eyes. "At least Opal didn't have three kids a time. Asami was yelling at me the whole time before and after the birth." The avatar joked while jumping into a tree and climbing it.

"Man I haven't meant your kids yet, I should've visited yesterday. They're probably already talking now." Bolin followed as well as everyone else.

"Only in their native tongue, with is Werevamp. But they both speak in the werewolf and vampire language." Korra jumped to the next tree and spotted the valley. "We're close guys."

"Alright everyone we'll get a little closer and wait in nearby trees until it's time." Azula announced as she continued forward.

"Werevamp ? What kind of language is that?"

Azula groaned and turned her head to Korra. "Ich kann nicht glauben Korra wählten Sie mit uns kommen."(I can't believe Korra chose you to come with us.)

Korra laughed and held her stomach, "Es ist, weil sein Bruder sagte, er habe kein Leben, und dass wir ihm zu bringen!" (It's because his brother said he had no life and that we should bring him!) Both of them cracked up before Tylee ran up to both of them and smacked them out of the trees.

"You guys hör auf! Das ist nicht eine schöne Sache zu sagen!"(You guys stop it ! That's not a nice thing to say!)

"Uh Mako?" Bolin was more then confused.

"Don't even try to learn what they're saying its not gonna happen buddy."

✖️✖️✖️

"Let's go start moving in guys." Azula jumped from the tree and walked into town.

"Korra wait." Mako pulled Korra back as everyone made there way down.

"What is it Ma-" Mako kisses Korra on the lips. The kiss didn't last long before Korra pushed him off hard.

"What the actual fuck dude." She growled at him eyes black.

"I just had to do that, because what if we both die soon?"

"Then we both fucking die, doesn't give you a fucking reason to kiss me." Her eyes turned black.

"Why are you acting like this towards me? I'm trying to give you love and you keep pushing me away!"

"I fucking don't love you!"

"Doesn't matter Korra, you were supposed to marry me!"

"You know what Mako, I don't want to deal with this shit anymore! I am fucking married I also have 3 kids! Move the fuck on and get it through your head that we will NEVER BE TOGETHER!" She growled and turned into her wolf form, jumping of the trees

✖️✖️✖️

"Korra calm down we don't need a fight to start." Azula gripped the back of Korra's neck. They were in an open field on a farm, waiting for the Sato's..

"Ugh fine." She growled and turned into her human form. "When will they arrive?"

"Right now." Hiroshi said with Kuson by his side. "Hello mother."

"Hello son." Azula replied and stared him down. "Let's get down to business, Asami is not going back. We don't want war, so what can we do to stop that?"

"Well Azula and Korra, it's not up to me. Kuson was promised a Sato to marry , so you'll have to talk it over with him."

"Okay, what the hell do you want." Korra snarled towards the vampire.

"Well like Hiroshi said, I was promised a Sato. So basically, I want to marry your first born daughter. That's option one though, the second one is... Just bring Asami here and if she says stop. Then I'll stop all of this." He stared at Korra.

"I'll go with the second choice..." Korra stuck her hand out. "Shake on it?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Sure." Kuson went to shake Korra's hand but acted fast and sliced the girl's arm off. Korra looked down at her severed arm, her eyes wide in shock.

"I-I ."

"Korra no get out of the way!" Azula pushed the girl while Hiroshi took a second strike. But instead of hitting Korra, it went straight through Azula's chest. The older women's breath hitched, blood already dripping out of her mouth. "G-guys!" She started to cough up blood. "ATTACK THEM." Azula collapsed , blood leaking out of her chest and mouth. Korra looked over, her eyes scared. 'N-no is she dead? W-why did she take the hit?' The younger girl gripped were her arm used to be.

"I-I ." She couldn't find the strength for words. Her body was frozen, she watched how Mako and his brother moved in. She couldn't hear anything except for a scream that erupted beside her.

"A-Azula!" Tylee screamed with tears in her eyes. She pushed her hand against the wound. Trying to stop the bleeding. "N-no you can't die, we're supposed to die old together." She cried more, holding her wife's pale face.

Korra growled then stood up, grabbing Azula with her one arm and tossing her over her shoulder. "Don't kill them just scare them off, get back to the village and prepare for war. I'll make sure Azula gets the help she needs." She ran off back into the woods, going as fast as she could. Korra ignored the pain from her open wound. She just bit her lip to suppress the pain. Their village soon came into sight, she picked up the speed. She ran into the medical huts and laid Azula down. "I-I can save you." Azula wasn't responding nor breathing.

Korra pressed a thumb to her forehead. "I never have spirt bended before. Time to try it out." She relaxed and her tattoos glowed slightly. Soon there was a flash of light.

✖️✖️✖️

"AZULA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tylee ran into the medical hut, blood soaked into her clothes from open cuts.

"Ma'am calm down, your wife is okay." Pema held TyLee back. "She just needs some time to rest okay."

"H-how is she not dead ?!"

"Don't worry about that, just be grateful that I was able to save her." Korra said, she looked sick and pale from all the blood loss.

"T-thank you Korra." They stared at each other and Korra smiled a bit.

"No problem really, I couldn't let her die. Like you said, you two are supposed to die old together."

Tylee smiled and hugged the avatar, being careful not to hurt her wound. "How is your up, thing?" She pointed were her left arm used to be.

"It hurts a bit, but nothing serious I guess. Just don't tell Asami right now, I don't need her worrying about me."

Tylee nodded and smiled. "Thank you again Korra. I'm glad you married my granddaughter." She hugged her again then went to Azula's room.

✖️✖️✖️

Korra walked around the village, she wasn't supposed to be. But she doesn't really listen to people. She went down to the pond, watching the turtle ducks swim across it. "Cute." She said with a smile as she continued to watch.

"Korra? You're back already?" Asami said behind Korra. Oh no...

"Uh yeah. Got back a few hours ago." She said in a monotone voice.

"Are you okay?" She walked forward and noticed her missing arm. "K-Korra."

"It's nothing Asami, I just got hurt. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal ?! You're missing your arm Korra!" She stared down at the werewolf. Korra didn't reply, and just looked away. "I'm putting an end to this now." Asami ran out of the village on full speed.

"ASAMI NO." Korra chased after but couldn't catch up. She saw Asami disappear right before her eyes. "No no fuck, I have to get people. EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND LISTEN!"

All the villagers stopped and stared at Korra. "FROM HERE ON NOW THERE IS A WAR AGAINST THE VAMPIRES! MAKE SURE TO KILL OFF THE SATO FAMILY AND THE ONES WHO ASSOCIATE WITH THEM ! DO NOT ATTACK PEOPLE IF THEY DON'T ATTACK YOU, WE ARE WEREWOLVES, WE ARE LOYAL AND HUMBLE. WE DO NOT STRIKE AN OPPONENT IF THAT OPPONENT DOES NOT STRIKE FIRST!" She rowed to make sure people knew what she was saying was true and not a hoax.

✖️✖️✖️

Asami ran into her old village, fangs out and nails sharp. She continue to run until she found her father and attacked him. Her teeth sinked into his neck, instantly spraying blood everywhere. "LEAVE US ALONE!" Her eyes were red and face covered with blood. Hiroshi collapsed and held his neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

"A-Asami. W-why?"

"YOU HURT KORRA !" She growled and picked him up, throwing him across the village.

"He didn't hurt Korra... I did..." Kuson walked up to Asami.

"Ugh I never like you."

✖️✖️✖️

"Tylee, let's go. I've gathered up every warrior in out village. We plan to go to war in less then two hours."

Tylee looked up from Azula's bedside, "No surprise there, I'll be with you out there soon." Korra nodded then Pema ran into the room, gasping for air.

"Korra! The kids have been kidnaped I don't even know how! I put them down for a nap and when I went to go check on them they were gone!"

Korra dropped down to her knees, tears already spilling out. "No! H-how!"

"Wait Korra WHERES Asami?"

Korra's eyes widen, "She went to her home village. Oh my fucking god we have to hurry."

✖️✖️✖️

"Here's the kids." A young male voice said while tossing the three boys to Hiroshi.

"Why thank you." He looked down at the knocked out boys. "Saved me the trouble of getting them."

"Y-you're not gonna hurt them right? Or Korra?"

"Of course not, after all it was you who cut her arm off and not me and Kuson.

But that got my daughter to come back to the village so thank you. Korra's yours now, Mako."


	12. Chapter 12

"It's almost time to go everyone. Prepare yourself for death, and everything else horrific." Korra announced to her army. "They have my wife and children. I'm willing to do anything to get them back."

✖️✖️✖️

Asami's face was pressed against the cold cement, her hands tied behind her back. She tried to lift her head but Kuson kicked it. "Stop moving ,I already told you."

"Just you fucking wait, your ass is gonna get killed by Korra!"

"Sure I will, but right now. You're the only one getting killed." He pressed a gun to the back of the girl's head.

Tears slid down the vampire's cheek, "Do it you son of a bitch."

With a pull of a trigger there was a bang and blood splatted everywhere

✖️✖️✖️

Korra ran into the forest, leading her army behind her. She transformed into her wolf form, to get more speed. "Their village is coming up, everyone prepare your self!"

"Korra, I see Mako over there." Bolin pointed to Mako walking out of the village.

"What the ... This bitch." Korra dropped down in front of Mako. "Why are you here Mako." She gripped his neck, growling at him.

"I-I saw Asami run here!"

"Stop it with the bullshit, why are you here!?"

"I-I."

"ANSWER OR ELSE."

He looked away , biting his lip. Don't say anything, remember Korra won't kill anyone. Korra screamed and bit into Mako's face. Tearing his head right off his body, blood drenched her.

"Gōngjí! Měi gè fángzi! Zhǎodào wǒ de háizi! Xúnzhǎo wǒ de qīzi!"(ATTACK ! EVERY HOUSE ! FIND MY CHILDREN ! FIND MY WIFE!) She roared out, making everyone attack the village.

✖️✖️✖️

Asami's eyes opened, she sat up quickly and looked around. Where am I? She looked more around her, noticing small spirits floating around.

"You're in the spirit world darling." She turned her head to see an old fat man.

"So I'm dead?"

"Well yeah, but here it's like your still living. Except you have less drama and all the tea you can drink!" He laughed and smiled.

A/N: Only two more chapters guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Korra slammed her body into each house, making them break open. She was furious, nothing could stop her. Her eyes were pitch black and face stained with blood.

✖️✖️✖️

"So this is what it's like to be dead?" Asami continued to look around, "It's really calming and Beautiful ..."

"Yes it is, it gets very lonely sometimes. Unless you have dead friends and family members."

"Ah, what's your name by the way?"

"Well you can just call me uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Well Asami , I'm your great great uncle Iroh. Nice to meet ya." He laughed.

✖️✖️✖️

"WHAT THE FUCK KUSON !?" Hiroshi screamed as he held his daughter's lifeless body. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FUCKING KILL HER." He started to cry.

"Ugh you Sato's are all useless saps. I'm doing the village a favor by doing this." He raised his gun and shot Hiroshi through the head.

"Time for the boys."

✖️✖️✖️

"Korra there's no sign of Asami or your kids so far." Tenzin said while Tylee and his daughter caught up to him.

"Ugh, keep searching she's bound to be here. I'll kill off every vampire to get to her."

"Alright then, everyone move out." Said Tylee as she started jumping through the house's roofs.

✖️✖️✖️

Tylee came to a spot at an empty looking house. "Hm... "She slowly approached. She saw the boys curled up in the corner, they were breathing which was good. "Thank god I found you three." She picked them up and held them.

Two grabbed her, "W-what." She gripped onto the boys tighter. Not letting them go again.

✖️✖️✖️

Keep running , just keep running. She's close by... Korra ran up a hill , her claws destroying the floor under her. Asami's close I have her scent. Soon.

She finally found the Sato house and broke in. Destroying the front wall, "ASAMI!" She growled and ran through the house before she stopped dead in her tracks. "N-no. N-no this can't fucking be !" She ran to the dead father and daughter.

She lifted up Asami and held her lifeless body, tears leaking down her face. "No! I'll fucking destroy him! DESTROY HIM!" Korra got up and turned around to be face to face with Kuson.

"YOU." She was about to attack until Kuson grabbed her and pressed a knife to her throat.

"Alright stare at the door frame." She growled and did as she was told. There was Tylee holding her children, while two other people held guns to her.

"N-no please no I can't loose everything. Don't kill my children please ! I already lost one person I loved!" She was crying and begging , Korra didn't know what to do now.

"I'll make a deal, it's either you or them Korra. If I kill you now I promise and I mean it I'll put and end to all of this a let them go." Kuson said while holding the knife closer to her neck. She starred at Tylee and noticed Chikyū starring at her. I-I have to let him kill me...

"F-fine , if I'm gonna die. I'm gonna doing it myself, Tylee. You and Azula take care of the kids and never let them forget who we are!" Korra gripped Kuson's wrist and used his hand to slice her neck open.

"KORRA NO!" Chikyū watched his mother's blood spill out and die. Tears filled his eyes and he began to scream.

Kuson dropped the girl and kicked her to the side. "Release the women and the kids. Cmon we have to leave fa-" Kuson dropped dead, Azula bit into his chest and crushed her insides. She turned to the two guys and attacked them also. There was another bang, Azula found her self wounded again with a bullet whole going through her leg.

"F-fuck fuck!" She held her leg and started digging out the bullet.

"Azula why are go here, you almost nearly died !" Tylee said while trying to clam the crying boy.

"You went to war with out me, I knew you were gonna need me for something."

Tylee sighed and helped her wife up, "A-Azula they're both dead. What do we do?" She started crying, her arms shaking.

"We... We take them back to the village and arrange something. Get back to our village , I'll take there bodies back with me."

✖️✖️✖️

"Woah so that's how Azula and Tylee met? Not to be mean but great uncle Zuko sounds like a dick Iroh."

"Well he was one in his younger years honey." They both laughed as they watched the spirits float around. There was groaning from in back of them.

"What the... Where the fuck am I?"

Asami turned around and tackled her wife. "Oh my gosh Korra!" Her eyes widen. "Oh my fucking God Korra this means you're dead! You fucking idiot!" She slapped and punched her wife.

"UGHH IM ALREADY DEAD WHATS THE POINT OF DOING THIS ASAMI!?"

✖️✖️✖️

Azula walked to the village, both dead women tossed on her shoulders. "Y-you shouldn't of died Asami." Tears slipped from her eyes. "Jesus you guys mean so much to me." She cried more but didn't make a sound.

Her village finally came into sight, Azula wiped her tears and walked into the village. A crowd soon surrounded her, she just kept looking at the ground. She continued walking until she stopped by avatar a

Aang's pond. Azula laid the two girls by it and stood up.

"The avatar and her wife are dead. The war is over."


	14. Chapter 14

"And now we gather here, to say our goodbyes to Korra and Asami Sato. Korra the avatar and a wonderful mother and daughter. Asami Sato, a very intelligent girl and a wonderful mother. I think I speak for everyone by saying that they were too young to die. It hurts me to say goodbye to them knowing one of the two was my grandchild, I-I should've been there more and protected her like I promised I would..."Azula softly said, trying her hardest to hold back tears. Tylee held Azula ,trying to calm her down.

Tonraq stood up and looked at his dead daughter. Don't cry, just don't cry. He kept telling himself, his body shook. Senna stared down, tears already leaking down her face.

"A-Asami." Azula gripped the edge of the coffin , making small cracks.

"Azula come on, we have to pick up the boys..." Tylee pulled her wife back, holding her hand immediately.

✖️✖️✖️

"Wo ist ma und Mama?"(Where's ma and mommy ?) Kasai asked as he played with his toys.

Azula just looked away and continued backing the boy's stuff. Tylee sighed and kissed Kasai's head.

"Sie sind für eine Weile schlafen ..." (They're sleeping for a while...) she said softly with a small smile.

"Lügen..."(Lies.) Chikyū let out while getting up and leaving the room.

"What's his problem?" Azula looked up from the packing..

"He saw Korra kill herself , he's not taking it well at all."

"Finish the packing Tylee , I'll go talk to him."

✖️✖️✖️

"Hey Korra?" Asami stared up at the sky, gripping her wife's hand.

"Yeah Asami?"

"How do you think our kids are doing?"

"I'm pretty sure they don't even know that we're even dead. Well except for Chikyū, he saw me die." She sighed and covered her face. "I keep telling myself that it was the right thing to do... But I just can't get the image of Chikyū screaming out of my head." She started to cry.

"No Korra don't cry." Asami kissed Korra, wiping away her tears. "They're safe , nothing can hurt them now. You did the right thing." She smiled at her and kissed her again.

✖️✖️✖️

"Chikyū." Azula stared at the little boy.

"Was ? Was willst du ?!"(What ? What do you want ?!) he growled.

"Woah, Kleiner Junge du nicht auf mich zu fangen."(Woah , Little boy don't you snap at me.)

"Lass mich allein!"(Leave me alone !)

He screamed and scratched Azula's arm.

"Scheiße! Verdammt stoppen das jetzt!"(Fuck! Damn it stop this now!) She screamed , eyes turning black and claws growing. Chikyū backed up, he stared in horror. Azula snapped back into reality and shifted into her human form. She sighed and picked up the crying boy.

"Boy aufhören zu weinen, du bist mit mir verwandt und ich weine nicht." (Boy stop crying, you're related to me and I don't cry.)

He hid his face in her neck, sniffling slightly. "Wir müssen bald zu verlassen, es wird eine lange Reise." (We have to leave soon, it's gonna be a long trip.)

✖️✖️✖️

Tenzin touched Korra's lifeless face, "I always thought if die before her Pema."

Pema held his arm, leaning against it.

"Wait, if Korra is dead doesn't that mean another avatar was born?"

"Bu-"

"Dad! Ikki and Huan are gone! The nurse said they left right after she had her baby!" Jinora said breathless.

"T-Tenzin you don't think?"

"Send out the pact now!"

✖️✖️✖️

"Los Jungs Zeit zu gehen."(Come on boys time to go.)Tylee picked up Kasai and held Kūki's hand. "Ready Azula?"

Azula held up the sleeping boy, kissing his head. "Yep let's go." She grabbed the Kūki's other hand.

✖️✖️✖️

"H-Huan I can't keep running." Ikki dropped to her knees, clutching her daughter close.

"Come on Ikki." He took their daughter and picked up Ikki. Running towards the valley, "we can leave this type of life and raise our daughter in a normal life." He jumped over a rock and slid down a whole mountain.

✖️✖️✖️

Mako woke up quickly, gasping for air. "W-what the ? Where the fuck?" He looked around , his eyes caught site of two women. "Korra ? Asami?" The two turned around and glared .

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY CHILDREN."

"YOU BASICALLY KILLED ME!"

"G-guys come on, we're all dead so does it really matter?"

"I'm gonna bet your ass alive then I'm gonna kill you again!" Korra growled while tackled him. Punching and clawing him everywhere.

✖️✖️✖️

"Ikki we made it." Huan sat the young girl down. "I'll build our house and get job. We'll raise our daughter together, a happy and normal life." He smiled and kissed his baby girl.

"We don't tell her about our wolf tribe alright, or about our bending. Like you said we're raising her like a normal child." She stood up and kissed Huan. "I'll do anything for people not to find out that our daughter is the avatar."

"Don't worry no ones going to get to Sierra Beifong." He smiled and held both of his girls.

✖️✖️✖️

Azula and Tylee made it to their home, took a while considering that they live on the highest mountain.

"You ready to raise children again Azula?" Tylee smiled a bit.

"Dear lord I hope I don't burn then on accident like I did with Hiroshi ."

Tylee laughed and walked into their house. She sat down the boy's stuff and walked outside. Looking at the spirit world opening, with a smile she walked through it.

"Azula come on !"

Azula rolled her eyes and picked up Kūki. "I'm coming Jesus Christ." She walked through the portal.

"Where's Korra and Asami?" Asami set down Chikyū mad Kūki.

"Um..."

The sounds of Mako's beating showed the way. "I'm gonna guess they're wherever the beating is coming from."

"Ma und Mama?"(Ma and Mama?) Chikyū asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Ja pa, ma und Mama."(Yes pa , ma and mama.) He smiled and Azula laughed.

"Komm, lass uns gehen sehen."(Come on , let's go see them.)

✖️✖️✖️

"Crap , crap , ow!" Mako curled up in ball , trying to cover himself.

"Hey hey ! Children are here can you stop beating the piece of shit?" Azula chimed in as the boys ran to Asami and Korra.

"Boys!" Asami squealed as she picked up Kūki and Kasai. "Oh my babies!" She gave them kisses all over.

"Ma!" Chikyū jumped onto Korra not letting her go.

"Oh baby." She cried while holding her son. "I thought I'd never see you again." She kissed his cheek while holding him close.

Azula and Tylee watched with smiles, "Hey Tylee."

"Yes Azula?"

"I love you so much, and I'm happy I married and had a family with you." She kissed her wife passionately, holding her face with two hands. Tylee giggled and kissed back , wrapping her arms around Azula's neck.

Korra smiled at her son then turned to Asami. She smiled and pulled her wife into a kiss.

"Mama you come h-home with u-us?"Chikyū said with a stutter, not used to the human language.

Korra and Asami frowned, "No pa , but you can come visit us anytime alright?"

The boys smiled and held onto their mothers.

"Just check in with us before you go boys." Azula and Tylee smiled.

Asami smiled at Korra, grabbing her hand. "Our bond is forever, don't you forget that Korra Sato." Korra rolled her eyes and looked at their children.

Forever.


End file.
